Musings of a Witch (In-Training)
by FlyingKite
Summary: What in the world is that Witch thinking about...? Take a dip into the musings of a Witch (in-training), as she goes about her odd day-to-day life. After all, when the nutty Witch is involved, nothing can truly ever stay normal.
1. I Am Witch

_Muse 01_

I am Witch.

Or, well, that's what I'm called anyway. Not that I have a name of my own… See, I'm currently training under my grandmother to become a great magical user someday. 'Till that day comes, I've got no name.

 _I wonder why my mother didn't give me a name…?_ What kind of parent doesn't name their child.

 _Ahem…_ Regardless, I don't mind being called Witch at all. Despite the negative connotation surrounding the title, no one holds it against me, or treats me badly because of it. It's actually rather nice. If I do ever receive my name, it'll be really weird not being called 'Witch', so I am quite fond of it.

The source of my magic comes from odd, squishy creatures known as 'Puyo'. No one truly knows why, but when you pop them, they grant the one who popped them immense magical power. Quite strange creatures indeed...though, if they give me more magic, I'm their biggest fan.

A witch should always try to make her magical prowess better than it already is...of course, I can't do any of my spells without the aid of my magical potions. It takes a bit of work, mixing in ingredients; but the end result is usually something that'll assist my abilities.

Well...so long as I don't mess something up, that is. Sometimes my potions can get a little of something they don't need, or I add too much of something, or _something or other_ goes wrong. Either way, that results in the whole thing blowing up in my face! And, that's never fun. Like, ever.

I need an assistant...who in the world would make a good assistant for me?

Not Arle. That girl knows exactly what grinds my gears together…! If I had her power, I wouldn't need an assistant in the first place! She'll never let me have it, though…

Schezo? That pervert's too weird to be my assistant. He'd probably try to take my magical power for himself, anyway.

How about Rulue? Maybe she'd help me for a little while, but then, she'd probably talk about how beautiful and elegant she is. Then, she'd go on some long tangent about how amazing Satan is...Not in the mood for that, right now.

Maybe...Draco? Well, despite how off-centered she is, and her obsession with beauty contests...I think Draco would be my best bet. She's very loyal when she's committed to something, and if I can get her to be my assistant, my days as a magician will be smooth sailing!

Yep, I've decided. I'm definitely going to ask Draco to be my assistant.

Er...maybe tomorrow though. I was supposed to be talking about myself, right? Well, what else is there to really say? I guess I'll wrap things up, here.

 _Thanks for listening,_

 _Witch_

* * *

 **Our witchy friend introduces herself! This fic will be a 'diary-like' series of events in no real specific order. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**


	2. Draco

_Muse 02_

I'm still not too sure why, but...Draco refused to be my assistant.

I had asked her, 'Why?', but...well, maybe it'll be better if I explain it.

…

I can usually find Draco by the beach, trying to tan her skin. She has to tan it just right, or she'll refuse to go outside for days. (Kind of like that time Satan enlarged the sun. She got a nasty sunburn.)

So, I went by the beach, but oddly enough, Draco wasn't there.

I scratched my chin. "Eh? Where in the world is Draco? I could've sworn that she'd be here…?" Maybe she's training with her twins?

See, Draco's got a ton of family members that look exactly like her. _Extremely_ similar. I've got to wonder how they reproduce, seeing as there are no males present…

...Though, that isn't something I wanted to think about at the current moment. My mind was focused on asking Draco to be my magic assistant, so I had to go look for her myself.

I decided to check by the Village first. This village is where the School is. I attended for a short while, but my grandmother decided she could teach me better things than what the school provided. I trust her intuition! I've learned a lot thanks to my grandmother!

Anyway, I didn't see any sign of Draco here...I did see an orange-haired girl, though. It was that blasted Arle. "Arle!" I shouted.

"Eh?" She turned around. "Oh, it's Witch! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing...Listen, Arle. Have you seen Draco around? I need her to be my assistant!"

"Draco…" Arle put a finger to her chin. "Err, not today, haha. Did you try looking by the beach?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. Draco's usually always there, but not today. Why would you think I'm asking you?"

"True, true...maybe try the forest. I'm sure she'll be there."

"If you say so, Arle…" I had to hope Arle was leading me in the right direction.

I tried the forest nearby the town, and found exactly the person I was looking for. So, Arle was right after all…

"Draco!" I yelled. "I have a proposition for you."

"...Not now." The half-dragon was resting on a rock. "Too tired…"

"...But, I was going to ask-" Draco put up her palm to interrupt me. "I'll pass. I'm trying to rest…"

You'd think she was trying to get a tan, but, no...apparently, she was just resting on the rock. I guess if she wanted to get a tan, she'd be at the beach, not in the forest.

"So, you're really going to just brush me off like that…?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Witchie. Come back later, okay?"

So much for that…

I headed back home. Seems today was utterly wasted. I'll find my assistant one of these days.

 _I mean, how hard could it be?_

 _Witch_

* * *

 **I wonder what made Draco so tired in the first place? Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!**


End file.
